


Dark Desires

by Diamond



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark!Lotor, F/M, Human AU, Human lotor, Pedophilia, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond/pseuds/Diamond
Summary: Lotor was a man who always got what he wanted, no matter what it was or how he had to get it.Warning: Kind of dark.





	Dark Desires

Lotor was never one to believe in love at first sight. Attraction and lust at first sight sure, but not love.

He saw a beautiful young lady one day. Hair the color of a sunset and eyes of the purest gold. Lotor didn’t even know her name but he was completely captivated by her. The desire to claim her, own her, make her feel pleasure like she never felt before filled him. Lotor wanted to keep her and he always got what he wanted, not matter the cost.

Too bad she was only twelve.   
\---- 

Classes had just started, college freshmen arriving. A lot of them looked loss, others having tearful good byes to their families. He saw the girl from a distance, hugging a male that was clearly her brother judging but how much they looked alike. 

Turns out his name was Matt, and it had been disgustingly easy to earn his trust.

He had been wandering the halls of a lecture building, clearly not knowing where he was going. Recognizing him as the brother of the girl he couldn’t stop thinking about, he “kindly” offered to help him.

Lotor offered that they could have lunch together which Matt appreciated since he didn’t know anyone yet. Matt wasted no time opening up to him and talking about his family, quickly learning the lovely girl was named Katie.

Lotor thought it suited her perfectly.

Luckily for Lotor Matt seemed to love talking about his sister. How intelligent and kind she was, that they were both huge Star Wars nerds, she was addicted to peanut butter but hated peanuts and had a weakness for cream soda. Lotor ate up all the information greedily, wanting to know everything he could about Katie.  
\-----  
For the first time since Lotor could remember he felt nervous. He may have mentioned that he didn’t have anyone to celebrate Thanksgiving with to Matt, who didn’t want his best friend to be alone, so he invited Lotor to have Thanksgiving with his family.

So he was driving up with Matt for the holiday. Lotor was finally going to meet Katie, the girl who has been haunting his dreams since he laid eyes on her. He didn’t want to mess this up and scare her away. Lotor bought expensive peanut butter candies and artisan cream soda to give to her. He also bought some wine to give to the parents to thank them for inviting him, so it wouldn’t seem too weird.

Once they arrived at Matt’s house Katie ran out to hug her brother, telling him how much she missed him and asking how college was. Lotor was annoyed she didn’t seem to be paying attention to him, but told himself she was still young and didn’t know she belonged with him yet.

Matt introduced his sister to Lotor who gave him a big smile. Lotor felt as if his heart was going to burst. She was more beautiful than he remembered, and he could see her more clearly. Her skin was so smooth he was tempted to reach out and touch it. Silky hair that he just wanted to run his fingers through.

Realizing he hadn’t said anything yet he gave Katie a charming smile, “It’s nice to meet you Katie, Matt has told me so much about you.”

Katie giggled, which was the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard, “All good things I hope.”

“A little too good,” Lotor teased lightly, offering her the candy and soda.

“Come on Lotor, you don’t need to bribe my sister,” Matt joked.

“Don’t listen to him, I’ll take the bribe,” Katie smiled, taking the gifts.

They went inside, Lotor giving the bottle of wine to Colleen and Sam Holt. They were every warm and welcoming, seems they were just as trusting as Matt. Lotor wondered how they would react if they knew what he wanted to do to their daughter. How heartbroken Matt would be if he found out his best friend only hung around him for the chance to fuck his baby sister.

After a while they sat down to dinner, none of them seeming to notice the way he kept looking at Katie, how he spent most of his time talking to her, getting to know her. When Katie found out he was heir to Galra Empires she started asking all kinds of questions about their robotics program and the space research they’ve been doing.

Lotor was happy Katie was interested in their work rather than how much money he had. He happily answered all her questions, Matt watching fondly, glad they got along.

If only he knew Lotor’s real intentions. 

He acted the role of the polite guest, offering to help clean up and saying he couldn’t intrude when offered to stay the night, but they insisted. Lotor would be sleeping on the couch, which he normally would never consider. But he would sleep on dirt for his Katie.

When everyone went to sleep quietly snuck into Katie’s room, placing small camera’s in area’s she wouldn’t notice. This way he’d be able to see her more often. He also considered having someone follow her around to learn the name of her classmates that made her cry.

Luckily his connections made him know a lot of people who didn’t ask questions.

When it was time to leave it was another tearful goodbye for Matt and his family, Katie making him promise to visit sometime before Christmas.

Lotor knew he wouldn’t be able to come for Christmas since his father was making him come to his company’s annual Christmas’s gala. But he could still send Katie a gift.

Dropping Matt off at his dorm they said their good nights and Lotor went to his apartment. It was more of a pent house, but apartment made him sound less like a spoiled rich kid. He went to his computer to check and see if the cameras he set up were working. They were, but at the moment her room was empty.

His breath hitched when he saw he come into her room wearing just a towel, obviously having came out of the shower. When she took it off he switched to another camera, so he could get a better look. His cock twitched when he saw her full naked form, her pale skin seeming to glow. He zoomed in as much as he could, just barely able to make out the freckles on her body.

Lotor noticed her womanhood was still hairless, wondering if she’s even bled yet. Katie’s thighs looked soft, wishing he could thrust his cock between them. Her lips, so pink and inviting. He doubted she had her first kiss yet, but he’d take care of that. He’d take care of all her firsts.


End file.
